The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sylvester’.
The new cultivar originated from an open pollination in June 2003 in a controlled nursery location in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Zagreb’, not patented, characterized by its bright yellow-colored inflorescences, medium green-colored, deeply-dissected foliage having thread-like segments, and upright-mounded, compact growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during June 2007 in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2007 in Boskoop, The Netherlands has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.